Hello, Little Rabbit
by Shadow Kitty Shawol
Summary: Alice visits Wonderland again with no memory of ever having been there. May be written as a full length story later. Dark AU- By Shadow Kitty


"Hello, What is your name little rabbit? Do you want me to follow you? Well, alright. I have never followed a rabbit before. Are you an intelligent rabbit? You really do need a name. I will call you Fredrick. Why is there a hole in my garden? Oh, I do seem to be falling."

A few moments later she finally hit solid ground.

"Honestly, Fredrick you could have given me some warning. Now, I seem to be stuck. Well, are you going to help?"

The hole had opened up into a room of a simple nature. All it held was a table and two chairs. On the table were a beautiful purple and red patterned table cloth, some devil's food cake, and tea. In the far corner was a little door about the size of a mouse hole.

"Fredrick, where are you? Why did you just disappear? Oh, this must be a welcoming party, how exciting! I do so love cake."

As she starts to eat the tantalizing cake, she slowly feels herself shrinking down and extending all at the same time. She now has a little crème tail, two large, floppy ears, and four rabbit feet. Stumbling on her new legs, she awkwardly hopped towards the door. She slowly nudged the door open wither nose and then exited into an unknown world.

This unfamiliar place reminded Alice of a spray painted Escher painting. There were purple trees growing in the sky with roots cascading down creating gorgeous canopies. Little birds of an assortment of colors were flitting in between the roots. There were animals such as three tailed foxes, land fish, and manatees with human faces. In the farthest reaches of Alice's sight there was a stone pathway leading to the west.

Alice stumbled towards the path. As she hopped, the path started to twist until it was upside down. After walking for about fifteen minutes, she came across a cave. Outside of the cave was Fredrick. As Alice slowly crept forward, she realized that Fredrick was talking to a cute little bunny.

"Fredrick, she is going to work us to death. We cannot go on like this."

"Ernestine calm down. It will all work out in the end," said Fredrick.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I really must be getting home soon. I am very lost, but maybe we can help each other?" said Alice.

"We could not trouble you my dear lady. We must get you out as quickly as possible. The Red Queen will know of you soon and she may hurt us because of you," said Fredrick.

"Who is this Red Queen? I have never heard of her, but come to think of it I have never heard of you either. I know you are Fredrick, but I do not know of you Ernestine. Where am I?" said Alice.

"I am sorry. I cannot explain what is going on right now, but you have to leave. We are going to be late. Goodbye," said Fredrick.

Fredrick and Ernestine disappeared with a pop, which left Alice all alone even more confused the before. She was now starting to get bothered at being a rabbit. She was unable to walk very quickly and kept having to shoo bugs out of her ears. She continued of the path, however, she now was wondering about this Red Queen.

After only a few more minutes of stumbling along the path, Alice came to a cross road. Sitting right in front of her was the oddest looking cat she had ever seen. He was big and purple and black stripped. Alice could not even begin to figure out which one was the dominant color.

"Hello, my dear Alice. You have two choices to make. Are you ready to decide," said the cat.

"How can I only have two choices if there are two paths, the choice not to answer, the ability to leave the path, or turn around? That seems to be quite a few choices."

"What if I told you all those options only led to two endings?" said the cat.

"I would say you are horrible liar."

"Oh, Alice, dear you always have been to observational and stupid for you own good. However, you are correct. I did lie. You only have one option. Goodbye, love," Said the cat.

As the cat said those words the world began to swirl and in its place stood a house made of candy. Sitting on the steps of the house sat a young girl and boy of around Alice's age. The most horrid stench was billowing from the chimney. It smelled like burning meat and gingerbread. Alice could not understand how the two children could sit there without throwing up.

"Hello, Alice. It took you long enough to get here. Honestly, for one with such a structured life you seem to be late for everything," said the young boy.

"Does everyone know my life better than I do?"

"Of course everyone knows your life better then you do. Now, we have something to show you and we really must be quick about it. Please follow me," said the girl.

The three children quickly made their way into the house of candy. The inside of the house was striking. The house was clinical on the inside made almost entirely of hardened white icing and in the center of it here was an oven with two comfy arm chairs next to it. Alice went to open the oven. Inside the oven was a once beautiful lady, who was now covered in burns and scrapes.

"Alice, why are you a bunny? Never mind. Quick release me before they return," said the lady.

"Your tricks will not work on Alice. She already knows you are the witch of our world. She can predict these things," said the boy.

"I cannot predict witches. What are you going on about? I just want to get home. How do you people even know me?"

"She is an evil witch; do not fall for her tricks. She tried to hurt us. We needed you to see how to deal with a witch, because your turn will be coming soon," said the girl.

With those words the oven slammed shut and one ear splitting scream came forth then stopped suddenly.

"In order to kill a witch, you have to use what he or she used to terrorize her victims," said the girl.

Yet again the world swirled and Alice landed right back at the cross roads. The cross road was now different. There was no path leading the way she had come, instead there were now paths leading to the north, south, and west. The sky was now a beautiful purple color, and the cat was nowhere to be seen. There was just a piece of purple paper folded up into an envelope sitting on the path to the south. Alice walked over to the envelope and ripped it open.

Dearest Alice,

This path will lead you the way you need to go. Do not be difficult, if you continue down the other paths you will get to your destiny, but it will be a much more difficult path.

Cat

Upon reading the letter Alice walked into the brush going east. The brush was filled with thorns and little bugs. It was difficult and she never could have made it if she was a human, but she pushed though. After several minuets an opening appeared. It was only noticeable, because of the bright sun light shining through. As she stepped out into the light, she realized it was not sunlight, but stage lights. Alice was standing in a theatre. In the middle of the stage sat a large mahogany table with placemats of every color of the rainbow and broken tea sets scattered. Sitting at the table was an elderly man and a little grey and sickly rabbit.

"Hello, Alice, dear. Sit down we have much to discuss. Drink this quickly," said the elderly man as he handed over a cup of tea.

When Alice drank it she began to grow and slowly became human again.

"Thank you. I never thought I would be able to get rid of those blasted ears. They really where quite annoying. They always flopped in my face and attracted fleas. Now, why do you need to speak with me?"

"I am here to help you escape this reality. You are in danger. There are people out to assassinate you," said the elderly man.

"I know, the rabbits have mentioned the Red Queen."

"No, the Red Queen is not the enemy. You cannot trust the rabb-."

Bang

"Hello, Alice. It is very nice to see you again," said a large white rabbit that Alice had never seen in her life.

"You killed him."

"He was working for the Red Queen, trying to poison your thoughts against us. We could not allow you to be ensnared by their plot. It is time you finally heard why you were brought hear. As you have been told every dimension has a witch, who may only be killed by the object she used to torture people with. The Red Queen is our witch. She has kept us rabbits in slavery for twenty five years. We have been cursed to never be able to tell a lie and to have to listen to most of her whims. We have to check in at a watch point at certain times otherwise we burst into flames. We need you to kill the witch, so we can be free. If you need to verify this information the little rabbit sitting next to the spy should be able to," said the large white rabbit.

"Hello. Would you mind giving me your opinion on this matter," Alice said to the little rabbit.

"Everything he said is true. We have been enslaved and you are the only one who can save us," said the little rabbit after a quick glance at the other rabbit.

"Why is that exactly?"

"It was prophesied, 'The one from another reality will come during the twenty fifth year. She will be the destroyer of dimension's witch.' This is the twenty fifth year and you are our first dimension jumper in twenty five years. That is why we need you," replied the large rabbit.

"After I help you will you be able to send me back to my own reality?"

"We should be able to. Killing the Red Queen will return our full power to us," said the larger rabbit.

"What do I need to do?"

"We need you to sneak into the Red Queen's palace and stab her through the heart with this dagger. The dagger has been forged from cursed rabbit's teeth, so that it will be able to kill her. We will help you get into the castle and reach the queen, but killing her is up to you. And just a word of advice, do not hesitate no matter what. She will try to make you feel guilty, but you must remember she has kept us cursed for years. Do not let us down. Now take this necklace. It will transport you to outside the queen's castle. A rabbit will be there to help you. Oh, yes, the cat also said to mention he knew you would be difficult. Good Bye, Alice," said the large rabbit.

When Alice took the necklace, the world began to swirl and she was suddenly standing in an over grown garden. On one side there was a wall with a red door and ivy trailing up the wall. The rest of the garden seemed to go on forever, with nothing but wild pumpkins. Standing by the wall was Fredrick, who was holding a piece of cake and what looked like a case of mints.

"Hello, again. We have no time to talk. We must be quick. Eat this. It will turn you into a rabbit. Once you are a rabbit, I will lead you to the Queen's private garden. We will distract the guards as soon as we do so eat a mint. The mint will turn you back into a human again. You know what to do from there."

Once Alice ate the cake, they hurried into the castle. They ran quickly as Fredrick explained how rabbits are constantly running to get to check points, so this would not be odd behavior. Finally they reached the garden. Inside the garden were thousands of roses, an elderly lady and two guards.

"Come quickly! Someone is ripping up the paintings on the third floor," yelled Fredrick.

Once the queen nodded her ascent the two guards and Fredrick ran off down the hallways.

"Hello, Alice. That disguise will not fool me, but the rabbits are fooling you," said the queen.

"I am sorry, but I must return home. I also cannot allow you to hurt this world any longer."

As Alice said that she was already chewing on the mint and grabbing the dagger.

"You must listen to m—"

"I am sorry."

Alice plunged the knife into the queen's heart. At first nothing happened, and then blood started to slowly seep from the wound. While the blood flowed from the queen's heart, the rest of the garden started to slowly rot.

"They will kill you," was all the queen could say before she died.

By the time the queen was dead, the garden had completely rotted over and standing in the middle of the garden were Fredrick and the large rabbit.

"Thank you, Alice. You have done us a great service. For you see that damn queen has kept us from ruling this world as we should have. As you stopped us from ruling it twenty five years ago when you first visited us. And no we do not realize why you cannot remember that trip, but it has certainly helped us. We were worried when you first showed up that you would ruin our plans, but it seems you have completed them."

"What are you talking about? Fredrick led me here. How did you not know about my memory, and you really need to send me home now. I do not care if I just screwed this world over. I just need to be home. Where ever home is."

"Alice dear do you not see. The Red Queen was not the witch. The prophecy said the witch must die, and as you so politely put it you did just screw this world over. Enjoy death. You really earned it"

Suddenly the rabbits were upon her with the very knife she had just used.

In another dimension, an elderly Alice awoke screaming. However, as soon as she was awake she fell asleep again only to be transported back to Wonderland for what seemed to be the first time. Except this time she was just a bit darker and a bit more mad. Her memory having been wiped for the twenty fifth time. Her only hope in between that this be her last trip.

Thank you for reading. If anyone likes it; I am thinking about making it into a full length story


End file.
